Heart Of A Champion
by Iheartchicken
Summary: An ancient relic is uncovered by a renowned Pokemon authority, who brings together the elite fours and their champions to determine who are the strongest region. We follow Champion Ash, set 5 years after to his last official Pokemon league battle, as he sets out to prove once and for all that he is the greatest was and ever will be. Legendaries, New Pokemon Teams, Anime x games.


This is my first ever write up of a fan fiction, just wanted to get my vision of Pokemon onto paper (cyber paper).

Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Heart Of A Champion

Chapter 1: Initiation

Charles Goodshow sat behind his office desk atop the Indigo Plateau, peering ever so closely at the rustic ornament of stone encased in a glass container.

" _Well, have you deciphered it yet Brandon?_ "

The pyramid king smirked, " _Is that a rhetorical question?_ " he responded slightly offended.

" _Then please enlighten me_ " Goodshow retorted.

" _For that, I require the presence of all the known elite four and their respective champions_ " Brandon claimed calmly with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Its been 5 years since the last world Pokemon league, also 5 years since the crowning of the newest Pokemon world champion, Ash Ketchum. Since then we find our champion traversing across the regions he had previously gone through, in an attempt to seek out the toughest terrain and training solitude as well as new partners along the way to join his extensive team of comrades.

Sitting impeccably composed, deep in the valley of Ilex forest, semi submerged by the pounding pulsating plumes of the waterfall, sat a adolescent male. Along beside him balancing on its lightning shaped tail mediated his partner. Eerie silence subdued the duo, just as it was broken by a digitized monotonous ring coming from his backpack. Ash stared blankly in the direction of the sound of the unfamiliar tone. Steadily arising from his position, he hopped over to his bag and pulled out his Poke-gear.

" _Ah Hello?_ " Ash looked blankly at his video interface

" _Ash?! long time there_ " An old grizzly looking man exclaimed

" _Oh professor Oak, it has been_ " Ash chuckled back at his silver screen now filled with the image of the renowned Pokemon authority.

" _Well, I'm aware you gave me this number on the accord of contacting you in case of an emergency or your mother needed to talk to you, alas it is neither but something far more enticing of your interest_ " Oak excitedly rambled on

" _What is it professor? I'm kinda in the middle of training my aura skills_ " Ash replied somewhat impatiently, being champion had its perks as well as downside being now a highly esteem Pokemon celerity it was hard for him to maintain privacy.

" _You're just going to have to meet me at the Indigo Plateau, by tomorrow afternoon, you are expected by VIP personnel_ "

" _Ah, okay then professor, I'll be there as soon as I can, bye_ " Ash said before cutting it off.

He looked back at his starter Pokemon who was still entranced in meditation or pretending while being asleep dreaming of ketchup.

" _PIKACHU!_ " Ash grumbled

" _Pika pika?_ " mumbled the lightning mouse Pokemon as he had just awoken from slumber.

" _Wake up buddy, we're needed back in civilization_ " Ash said as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, wondering what was so important it required the champion of the world's attention in such eager fashion. As he reached again into his bag, placing his Poke-gear back and retrieving a yellow and black ball then gently threw it in the air. The glistening light faded in the shape of a large creature, in a light shade of blue, amassing a deep red crescent shaped wings on its back, with a long neck and a intimidating glare to anyone who may fixate their eyes with it.

" _Alright buddy, to the Indigo Plateau_ " Ash said whilst soothing the dragon, he jumped on its back along with Pikachu firmly atop his head.

" _SALLLLLLLLLLL_ " roared the dragon as it took off in one swoop of its wings into the starry night sky of the Johto region heading east.

Right after Oaks call with Ash, as only the professor, his mother and a select few had his private number in case of any case requiring his presence. Another message was sent to all known members of each elite four, as well their champions. Multitude of silver screens blinked as trainers read the script, immediately after calling out their preferred choice of transporting companions whether it be land, sky or sea heading to the Indigo Plateau from all the regions of the neighboring states. Each one of them confused as the other to why their attendance was required at such a odd time of the year.

The overwhelming structure that stood against the mountain blending in with the river and floral surrounding, lay the Indigo Plateau, a monument where champions are born and forever held in the highly revered hall of victors. In the top most floor, reserved for only for the president and his conference quarters, sat an array of individuals whom sat in the oddest of cliques, you'd think that they'd wouldn't really be known to even relate to their neighboring companions in their respective quintet. All were muttering away among themselves, when an old bearded man entered the room behind him another elderly man, in a pristine white coat followed directly behind him.

" _Ah my beloved elites of the Pokemon conference, welcome to the Indigo plateau, I apologize if everything was hastily for your arrival here, as its of great importance that I required all of you present as we have a pressing issue at stake_ " Charles Goodshow said with gusto in his voice.

All the faces of the room looked visibly perplexed, as they were sure whether is was matter of grave proportions as the look the the presidents face would suggest otherwise. As the suspension began to rise it was broken when a deafening sound from the sky began to rumble through the hall of the league. From the large panorama view of the office the collection of elite trainers saw an eclipsing pyramid floating in the skyline of the plateau making a steady decent.

" _Brandon_ " an individual with lava red and spiky hair said sternly in awe of the levitating castle in the sky.

" _We should all make our way outside to our anticipated guest_ " Goodshow remarked as he filed out and the even more confounded elites looked at one another and proceeded to follow the president and professor outside.

Not too far away, a trainer looked over his immense beast at the pyramid structure seemingly out of place, " _Guess we are late to the party huh bud_ " with that the large dragon nose dived straight for the structure.

A slim blonde woman dressed in a fitted black trench coat, angling in favor of her physique looked up and saw a speck of blurry red and blue making a quick progression to where they were standing, "Garchomp get ready to intercept" She calmly spoke as she released her famed land shark. As the imminent object came into closer vision, the entire group of people started smile as the blue and red beast, came to rather soft landing right next to the colossal pyramid.

" _Well aren't you a slight for sore eyes_ " Cynthia said as she gave quite the suggestive grin towards the figure.

" _Oh hey Cynthia, long time_ " Ash replied with a scarlet rush in his face, as he returned his Salamence.

" _ASH!_ " collective voices exclaimed in unison, as they all horded around the world champion, greeting him with hugs, punches and suffocating head locks.

" _Before we get too comfortable let us make our way inside this fine establishment_ " Charles Goodshow proclaimed to the union of peers.

They all followed suit, into the large chamber into the main lobby of the pyramid, where they were met by Brandon standing by a glass ornament hung by artificial gravity, inside which they identified a rock of irregular parameters and marked with a foreign language dialect.

" _Welcome all to the Battle Pyramid, I hope I haven't intruded in any plans or conquests of any sorts for you to be here_ " said Brandon as he addressed the ever increasingly puzzled crowd.

Professor Oak took to center stage next to the relic, "I can say with utmost confidence that all of you are aware of the history of our land and the Pokemon that helped construct the law of nature" Oak said as though giving a lecture, "You have all been called here, as Brandon has uncovered quite a remarkable and forgotten piece of history, which happens to be a pivotal part of your residence as an elite four of your respective region" Oak went on. Brandon walked up to the container and pressed a few neon buttons and a projection of the relic suddenly enlarged for the entire populace of his pyramid to see clearly.

" _As you can some what make out from the inscriptions, vaguely all the regions compassing to what seems to be an island, on each of which we can make out a group of 4 or 5 figures facing one another as though about to battle._ " Brandon spoke pointing a small red laser, which caught the attention of Pikachu who thought of chasing it but settled to go back to day dreaming about ketchup.

" _Is the world going to end?_ " A man with a over bearing eccentric cape and aqua blue lockets of hair said quite rather tediously

" _Well Wallace I believe not, but rather the opposite, see according to what Brandon has translated from the inscriptions and imagery, it speaks of an ancient ritual where each region natives face off against their respective counter parts in a series of tests to deem who is the most competent clique of trainers._ " Charles Goodshow responded, taking over at the helm of the relic's projection. There were some mutters among the elites as they tried themselves to analyse and come to a conclusion to where this sudden meeting would lead them to.

" _So to keep it brief for your impatient minds_ " said Brandon with smirk encompassing the entire lower hemisphere of his face.

" _We're going to hold the Pokemon Games_ " exclaimed the President, where he was met with the most canvas blank faces of the company of trainers.

" _What? where? when? how? why? who?_ " ramblings came from various voices followed the statement made by the president, in quick succession

' _OK to explain this, the relic translates that every alignment of stars, there is a tournament held to test the various skills and aptitude of the select elite individuals of various fields of expertise, such as raw power and speed, protective instinct, team work, social application, leadership and so forth_ " Oak continued to explain with his laser pointer, directing to the images embedded in the relic translating their meaning.

" _But we're already the best of the best_ " said Flint with his untamed bushy crimson Afro clearly seen across the room.

" _That's all well and good, not to mention firmly established young Flint, but this, this here is the test of not only you as individuals but as cohesive unit as the premier elite four in your region_ " Brandon said as he moved towards the crowd, " _Now divide yourselves as your respective regions elites_ " he finished

" _Brandon, why am I here? if its just about the elite four and the regional champions?_ " Ash questioned

" _As you are world champion and native of Kanto, you are selected as the Kanto Champion, considering master Lance is from Blackthorn City he will take the mantle of Johto's resident Champion_ " Brandon said sternly as to not receive any defiance from his resolution. " _These games will take part over a months period, where each of you will be met with obstacles and tasks set from what I have interpreted from the relic or a somewhat modified version that Mr. Goodshow and the Professor will see to amending._ "

" _With that being said, those who do not wish to participate may leave as off now, as I do not wish to force to you to under take in these upcoming harsh environments and perilous endeavors, you have nothing left to prove of your strength to the world._ " Charles exclaimed with a calm modesty in his tone.

There was some shuffling of feet as a few members from each elite clique decided to part ways, whether it be their aging nature or lack of interest in a power struggle for pure fun, proceeded to leave the pyramid without a doubt of regret.

" _So roll call time it is_ " The president continued on

 _"KANTO: Ash, Lorelei and Bruno."_

 _"JOHTO: Karen and Lance"_

 _"HOENN: Glacia, Phoebe, Drake, Steven and Wallace"_

 _"SINNOH: Lucian, Flint and Cynthia"_

 _"UNOVA: Grimsley, Caitlin, Alder and Iris"_

 _"KALOS: Malva, Seibold and Diantha"_

" _Well not so much as an elite four is it?, at least my champions are fearless as they should be_ " chuckled Charles Goodshow to the remaining elite trainers.

Brandon analysed each group of elites with intent, " _Clearly as its uneven in number which I assume to none of you is a concern, being at your status. But it is only in fairness of this contest that we had foreseen this situation and are allowing each region to call upon one or two trainers more to join your team, although, said trainer must have the prescribed following criteria, they are previous champions of the respective league, a gym leader but only with the highest record of their region or competent enough to participate as deemed by myself, the professor or the president. Oh with the exception of the Hoenn region as you have the maximum number of team members already, Although Johto region you require at least one more trainer to meet the minimum requirement to participate._ " Brandon said addressing the remaining trainers.

" _You have 3 months to prepare as Brandon and I will overlook preparations of the island on which we shall conduct this contest with the help of his Regi team_ " Goodshow continued on.

" _I suggest you get to know your team member even more closely and learn the in and outs of their style of not only battling but life and mannerisms, oh and you have till tomorrow to submit your substitutes for the games and I cannot emphasis enough this enough, if you are to pull out middle competition, your team will not be able to replace that member and you will have to continue on as the remaining team, bar no exceptions even if its just a lone ranger against a full five or four team of elites, you are elites for a very good reason, that too not having been replaced or faltered at a challenge in five years is beyond impressive in itself, now enjoy the facility for today, I will be available either here or in my office for any questions regarding this matter_ " Goodshow exhaled at end of his extended speech.

Ash thought to himself, that this would be a fantastic chance to really showcase his talents of his team and himself but he knew he didn't have much of a chance at the severe disadvantage he had considering his team, although elite four members in their own right, Lorelei and Bruno were the weaker of whole lot of elites, esp comparatively to the Hoenn team who had not one but two champions present and nearly a full team if it weren't for the 5 team member cap. Just as his mind started to wonder who he could recruit to join team Kanto.

" _Mr. Goodshow, Clair is on her way here now, she's my childhood rival and her gym record speaks for itself._ " proclaimed Lance with a tinge of pride and blushed out face to match his hair

" _Ah Ms. Clair wouldn't even be doubted to join your Johto team master Lance_ " Goodshow responded with a smile.

Then it clicked in Ash's mind, he knew exactly who to call, as after taking a peek at the other regions, he had a fair and sound idea to whom they each would recruit to their team and he knew he would need the best of the best.

" _Mr. Goodshow, I need to make a quick flight to Mount. Silver, hopefully I'll come back with my next team member, maybe all I need anyway_ " Ash said with a cheesy grin on his face, noticing to where Ash's train of thought was headed, Lance quickly made a turn towards him, " _And I'll be accompanying you too Ash_ " he said with a grin rivaling that off Ash's smirk.

He knew instantly who Lance was going to recruit based on where'd he'd be going, Ash knew this entire tournament got a whole load tougher with the hopeful contenders that might join this exclusive league of extraordinary trainers, as he followed Lance outside as they head to Mount Silver. The treacherous peak of mount silver could be vaguely made out from Ash and Lances' birds eye view, as they both rode on Lance's more than your average sized Dragonite, as the mountain came closer into view, a small glimmer of flickering light was giving an outline to a small cave entrance.

" _That's our landing spot_ " said Ash with a chill in his voice due to the high altitude they were flying at.

" _Dragonite land near the light please friend_ " Lance said with the same shrill in his voice.

Upon their immediate landing a large beast with a scarf of fire greeted them, to any stranger the fierce creature would've sent anyone packing, but to these two it was as though it was greeting an old friend.

" _His Typhlosion is out so he's bound to be awake or near by_ " Ash remarked walking up to the fire beast, giving it a gentle stroke under its chin.

Coming out of the cave were two male figures, one with a hat slightly tilted and hair covering half his face, whilst the other had a cap similar to that of his counterpart but sat backwards with a rogue strands protruding out from the front angling to the side of his right eye.

" _Ah Gold and Red, fancy meeting you two trouble makers here._ " Lance grinned at the duo

" _Master Lance and Champion Ketchum Junior, what brings you to our neck of the woods?_ " The male named Gold responded with a gleaming smile as he walked up to his fire Pokemon, returning it to its poke-ball.

" _Junior? Who you calling junior Gold? My brother hasn't been champion in 10 years at the least and I'm the current one_ " Ash stated quite proudly, while sending a brotherly nudge at his elder brothers ribs.

" _Hmmmm_ " Red glanced at Ash with minimal regard to his claim.

" _Straight to the point then, there is an upcoming competition of sorts you could say, involving each of the elite four of the regions under the Pokemon conference as well as their respective champions, you could say a battle royale if you will that lasts a month on a island made by a certain Regi trio and maybe some assistance from the sea, land and sky_ " Lance went on to explain to the two.

" _But neither of us are elite four or champions_ " Gold responded in slight confusion.

Ash's face lit up as soon as Golds words left his mouth.

" _Mr. Goodshow didn't make these Pokemon Games as he likes to call it, mandatory so therefore a few elites dropped out from each region but all the champions stayed, in fact the Hoenn region has both their co-champions still partaking in this. So that being said, each region needs minimum 3 members with a max of 5, Kanto which I represent because Lance is from Blackthorn city he takes Johto, we have 3 and 2 members currently, although Clair is due at the Indigo plateau anytime soon and we are allowed to recruit a past champion/elite or any trainer deemed worthy by the panel of Professor Oak, the president and Brandon to be permitted to participate in this contest_ " Ash explained to Gold and his ever so silent brother.

" _So you flew up here to recruit the real champions of Kanto and Johto huh_ " Gold teasingly sent shots at Lance and Ash, both of whom gave glaring looks right back with a competitive fire in their eyes that could've melted the ice right off mount silver.

" _Well its up to you if you are willing to join the cause, as a representative of Johto, I aim to win._ " Lance calmly exclaimed

" _Count me in, I'll go get my stuff_ " Gold hurriedly responded as he turned back into the cave to retrieve his things

" _What about you Red? ya ole fart_ " Ash looked towards his older brother for his answer.

" _No._ " Red finally spoke a word in Arceus knows how long, which left Ash with a sweat-dropped expression of expected shock on his face.

" _Why not Red come on, we need the extra person or we'll be heavily out manned and out gunned and without you, were probably the weakest region_ " Ash continued to beg and fodder with his elder brother, who just gave him a blank emotionless daze at his pleading younger brother, how in the world is this chump the world champion he thought, must be in the blood considering he was the third in family. His father unknowing to Ash, was the trainer who actually dethroned Professor Oak in his hay day.

" _RED?! Please ni-san, you got to help a brother in need, please please please_ " Ash continued to plead with Red, much to no avail as his expression didn't change one bit.

" _Aw come on Red, he's your little brother_ " Gold came out of the cave, joined in trying to convince the stone wall into cooperate.

" _Plus we can test our new strengths against real competent trainers, damn that it's the elite four!_ " Gold went to trying to reason with Red.

" _Not interested_ " Red softly but firmly replied as he turned to retreat back into his makeshift home.

" _Red I challenge you to a one on one battle, if I win, you come and if I lose, we shan't bother you anymore._ " Ash retorted now clearly frustrated at his reluctant brother.

At the sound of his little siblings word, Red went of a pokeball at his belt and threw it in the air, the blinding flash started to take form of a pale green dinosaur with large spikes emulating from its back.

" _Tyranitar huh, fine then Salamence I CHOOSE YOU!_ " Ash flicked his poke-ball as the ferocious dragon took form on the ledge of the mountain, it took notice of Red and his Tyranitar, noticing that this was a serious battle as the look in his trainers eye saw pure and elegant determination.

" _Lets go Salamence dragon pulse!_ " The intimidating dragon reared its neck back and flung a deep cosmic blueish beam at the opposing beast.

" _Stop it._ " Red firmly commanded

The dragon pulse met with Tyranitar in a head on collision, as Salamence kept up the heat, the dark Pokemon started inching slower towards the dragon.

" _Salamence into the air!_ " Ash cried after his dragon.

" _Jump._ " Red coldly looked towards the sky, his Tyranitar obeyed with split second precision, leaping into the air in the direction of Salamence, leaving a crater in its wake due to the sheer force of its jump. Tyranitar grabbed onto the leg of Salamence and pulled with an almighty heave and dragged it right back to the ground.

" _Salamence flamethrower head on_ " Ash quickly responded attempting to think of a counter strategy to that ridiculously athletic Tyranitar. In a burst of flames searing the dark beast head on, Salamence was unrelenting on continued onslaught.

" _Tynranitar, hyper beam right back._ " Tyranitar without flinching charged a bright yellow sphere in its jaws and let it release right onto Salamence.

" _Salamence spin it around using your tail as a counter balance against the mountain!_ " Immediately Salamence pushed against the wall of the mountain just the hyper beam was about to make impact in its face, the dragon flung Tyranitar right off the edge of the mountain.

" _Salamence catch Tyranitar_ " Ash exclaimed in a slightly distressed tone.

" _No need, Tynranitar scale the wall and use Giga Impact._ " Red calmly said with a slightly raised voice, his Pokemon once again without a shred of doubt in its trainers, grabbed the rocks protruding from the side of the mountain and propelled itself right back onto the ledge and proceeded rampage at the intimidating Pokemon.

" _Salamence engage with dragon rush_ " Ash now fueled by his siblings ignorant nature, Salamence ascended into the air, did a complete 180 and charged right for Tyranitar engulfed in a blue exoskeleton of a larger dragon.

" _Dragonite stop Tyranitar!_ "

" _Typhlosion stop Salamence!_ " both the sideline trainers yelled in unison to stop the battle from causing any further damage to themselves or the surrounding landscape.

" _What?! why did you guys stop it?_ " Ash exclaimed in exasperation.

" _You're gonna cause a landslide with those two attacks ever made contact and there wont be a mount silver to train at anymore_ " Lance retorted with a disapproving look.

" _It's alright Ash, another day another time, by the way your Salamence looks brilliant in battle I must add._ " Gold added with a faint smile.

" _Thanks Gold, shes one of my newer additions to the team, but still besides the point, I needed Red for team Kanto_ " Ash said rather solemnly knowing his brother wont budge.

" _Hmmm_ " Red mumbled as he returned Tyranitar and retreated permanently to the cave again.

" _Well lets get out of here, Typhlosion return_ " said Gold as he directed a poke-ball at his starter, and proceeded to hop on along with Lance on his Dragonite.

" _Sorry Ash this is Air Johto_ " Lance laughed as he jumped on his Dragonite.

Ash just grimaced at the two as they propelled into the air, he then followed suit as he climbed upon his Salamence.

" _Out run them girl_ " he calmly whispered to his Pokemon, as Salamence roared and shot right into the night sky, waking up Pikachu who was asleep in Ash's backpack until now, slightly disorientated by the location the electric mouse fell right back to sleep.


End file.
